Maxine Rider
by Ksquaredable
Summary: The flock seperated 10 years ago after kicking their leader Maximum Ride out on the street with nothing to her name. Now Max has begun a new life and with the threat of the New Order looming over her she's begun to live her life in fear without her wings.
1. Chapter 1

_*This is a story I've based off of the Maximum Ride and Witch and Wizard series.*_

**The flock seperated 10 years ago after kicking their leader Maximum Ride out on the street with nothing to her name. Now Max has begun a new life and with the threat of the New Order looming over her she's begun to live her life in fear without her wings. Now as the New Order begins to hunt the Flock Fang is sent to collect Max and ask for her aid. What will happen when she has resigned herself to a horiible fate? and What will the New Order do in response to the Flock's actions? Life and Death hang in the balance and it's -up to the Flock to try and win.**

**-  
**

My career had begun, my adventures are over, and the flock has separated. It was hard to get used to being without Fang . . . oops . . . I mean my family (the flock). I found this guy Alex. He works with me and he's amazing. I totally began to forget Fang, until he showed up in my life again. I had to tell him to leave me alone. In fact Alex kicked him out. Ugh . . . can't the flock understand that Maximum Ride is over and gone. That girl is dead . . . Maxine Rider took her place in the world. I drew a line and they better not cross it.

Boom! What is that sound?

"Fang!" Fang was standing next to my bed with my window broken behind him. "Do you know how much a window costs to be repaired?"

He just shrugged. "We need your help Max." First he breaks my window and then he wants me to forsake who I have become! I worked hard to get to where I am today. I'm not just going to up and walk away from my life.

"In case you've forgotten the flock made the choice to split. They made the choice to kick me out just because they didn't like how I handled things." He flinched at that comment. If that small bit made him flinch then I can't wait to see his reaction to this next part. "I raised all of you, I took care of you guys when Jeb betrayed us! And how do you repay me . . . by betraying me, throwing me out in the street, and to top things off you took everything I ever cared about. I had nothing! I had to make this life and if you think I'm just going to give it up on a whim to help you all" I had Fang cornered next to the window. "I suggest you leave immediately before I have to do something drastic."

"Max, please . . ." Fang began to beg but I was through with this crap.

"No. Being one of us is against the law, remember . . . no mutants allowed . . . I don't need that kind of trouble. Now leave." I turned my back and began walking toward the guest bedroom.

"Whatever happened to your wings? What happened to the Max I knew?" I stood frozen. How could he not know? I moved my shoulders gently feeling the pain that came with most movements of my back now a days.

"I'm surprised you don't know." And with a sigh I began to slowly slide my night gown off my back revealing the ugly truth. My wings, that I loved so much, were gone. When I tuned twenty the "police" had come after me, I have no clue how they found out who I was but . . . before I had a chance to think they knocked me out and when I woke up I was on a surgery table. When I looked up I saw my wings draped across the wall like trophies. I passed out after that and woke up back in my apartment with a note that said 'as payment for the law my wings were removed and I was allowed to live but if I was ever caught being involved with any kind of mutant my life would be the next payment'. "I sent you guys a letter and this is my reward." I yanked up my night gown and turned around to see his stunned face. "Now leave and understand this Maximum Ride is dead, whatever is left of her is in some mutant archive or museum somewhere, and Maxine Rider, the girl you see before you now, is a normal unadventurous girl!" I slammed the door and unfortunately cried my whole way to the guest bedroom. When I got to the guest bedroom the phone rang. "Maxine Rider." I said calmly.

A deep voice made my heart stop. "Max, Max, Max . . . have you been hanging around mutants lately?" Crap, crap, and double crap.

"No. One tried to talk to me but I kicked him out both times. I'm not, I haven't . . . just leave me be ok. You took my wings already there's nothing else I owe you." Man fear can hit a person like a ton of bricks.

"Max . . . he hasn't left yet." Oh no. I threw open the door to see Fang walking toward me.

"Get out of here, now!" I yelled. But he kept coming as if some purpose controlled him, drove him to do an idiotic thing.

"Max, he isn't leaving." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"I know he isn't . . ." why is that . . . he wouldn't dare. "Wait . . . what are you doing. Don't come any closer or . . ." Fang stalked straight into the room closing the door behind him. I was pinned against the wall, panic and adrenaline rising in me. Alex lived down stairs he could hear me if I wanted him to. "Alex! Alex help! Alex please I need you!" before I could utter another sound fang pinned me tight against the wall and gagged me with a piece of duct tape. I haven't fought in so long and apparently it's been too long. With a quick move he had my arms bound and me shoved in the chair next to the bed.

"Max . . . Max darling what is going on . . ." I could hear coming from the phone. Thankfully my legs are still strong and I began to kick as hard as I could.

"Max this is already hard for me to do . . . don't make it harder." Then why are you doing it jerk. With one more thrust he managed to grab my feet and bind them together at the ankles.

"Max! Max! MAX!" I could hear Alex yelling through the door and all of a sudden I heard a loud banging from his end. I finally realized he had found the ax I had hidden in the umbrella stand. I could tell Fang was getting irritated and with extreme quickness he wrapped my knees and elbows together. With me tied up tight he walked over and grabbed my thickest afghan but before he could reach me I could see Alex's face through a crack in the door. "Max I'm coming!" he shouted.

"Oh dear it seems this mutant doesn't like you Max . . . I'll send my men up to help." Fang gave me that glare that spoke a thousand words and before Alex or the "police" could make it into my home, Fang had me wrapped up in the afghan and threw open my window. Alex managed to break through but at that exact moment Fang launched into the air. The quick burst of cold air mixed with the adrenaline rush I was having unfortunately knocked me out cold.

"Come on Max! It's fun!" I heard Angel yell as I watched the flock dance around the sky. All of a sudden Gazzy dropped out of the sky and as Iggy went to save him nudge began to fall. Fear rapped its tendrils around me as I began to realize the flocks' wings were disappearing. One by one falling and there was nothing I could do. All of sudden when they were about to reach planet earth I woke up.

As I looked at my surroundings I began to realize I was still bound and gagged. My back screamed with pain because of my tense muscles. The softness of the bed I was laying on managed to make me even more tense making it worse instead of better. Across the room I saw my afghan draped over what looked to be a worn out rocking chair. Then the door opened. I felt the cool breeze on my skin and felt the bed sink under not one person's body weight but two. My eyes focused on Fang and boy was I mad.

"Max look I didn't want to do this but we need your help." I glared at him wishing I could punch him.

"Max please try to understand." The second voice was female. She knelt down next to me so that I had to look into her eyes and that's when I realized who it was. "Yes, Max, I'm Angel. We need your help whether you like it or not. If you promise to stay calm we can release you so that we can have a friendlier chat." I had no intention of being nice . . . for too long.

"_Let me go and then I'll decide if I want to stay calm or not." _I thought. The look on Angel's face told me she was still as stubborn as before. She hesitated a bit but she gently began to remove the tape from my mouth. Her hands worked cautiously on my upper arms but then Fang took care of the wrists. They were both in deadly positions and they knew it. Once Fang had finished my wrists Angel stopped working on my ankles. The perfect timing was what I needed.

With a quick kick I knocked Angel to the far wall shattering the rocking chair. With a quick swing I hit fang where it mattered and began to run for the door hoping for an easy escape. As I reached for the door knob Fang grabbed a hold of me trying to pull me back as Angel began to recover from my attack. Before I could kick Fang again Angel's voice rang through my head and my body went still. I dropped to my knees as a throbbing pain entered my head.

"Max I wish you hadn't done that." Angel said in that soft voice that could make knees go weak. Fang picked me up and forced me to follow him down the hall. As he plopped me on the couch my back screamed because of the fight causing me to wince. Angel came up next to Fang with a few pairs of handcuffs. As they hooked me to the couch I saw four people walk into the room. Now how was I supposed to escape?


	2. Chapter 2

"No." I said firmly. I was not going to help them I was done why can't they understand that.

"Max come on! I know we screwed up, well more than screwed up. I guess made a mess of things would work or . . . " Iggy silenced Nudge thank heavens. But even then my mind was made up.

"Look I tried to help once and I lost what was left of my world because of it. Now all that I have is MY life that I made for Me. Do you know how hard I worked to get to the point I'm at. You think you've got problems well hello I've had worse." It hurt like hell to say no but I couldn't do it. The flock chose not me but Angel to be the leader AND save the world. Let her do all the hard work after all it's her fault I was in this mess and I really didn't want to be near that mind reading traitor.

"Max, look I made a mistake ok you should have been the one in charge not me. Now I'm letting you have your spot back I'm letting you be in charge again. Go save what's left of this world." Angel pleaded. But looking at all of my old flock including that asshole Dylan hurt like hell and only brought back the hidden nightmares of my life. They had no idea that they were already screwed.

"You want my help. Fine, I'll give you some advise." They began to smile, but if they only knew what I was going to say next. "Remember that chip that used to be in my arm." I began which earned me a few confused glances. "They put another one in my back. So in less than five minutes my fiancé will be here with the rest of the New Order guard." I said and boy was the look on their faces classic. They had no clue what Alex did in his spare time. "Oh you didn't know that Alex is one of the top agents of the New Order's Army of Mutant Control. He got his position for being the one to 'kill' Maximum Ride." Now that the news hit home they all began to freak. If they had done their research they would have known this mission of theirs wouldn't work.

That's when it happened. The windows shattered as Alex and his men stormed the place. The flock tried to fight but it was too late, even I knew that. One by one the flock was shoved down and my chest seemed to tighten the more I watched. Alex came over though and released me from the couch pulling me into his tight, muscular arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded slowly but he knew that I was still shaken from seeing them. "Get them to my personal cells. I want to be the one to show them true justice." Fang looked at me and my heart shattered. I turned into Alex and cried on his shoulder. He knew why and on purpose spoke loud enough so that they could all hear. "It's ok babe. That life is over you're one of us now. You never have to be like them again."

"Don't listen to him Max." I looked up at Fang almost instantly. "You're not one of them. You're better then them. You could have helped us change this world from the horror of these monsters and you still can." His eyes pleaded with me a long with the rest of my former flock. But what I did next changed not only me but them as well.

"No." I said. "I am not who you think I am. I will not betray him." I said looking into Alex's eyes. Alex smiled as he watched his men take them away. I had hurt them deeply. I had to make it up to them, somehow . . .


End file.
